


Sunwoo's Dad

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eric has a thing for Sunwoo's dad, Fluff, Fluffy I promise, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sangyeon is 37, Sangyeon was a teen dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Eric has a thing for Sunwoo's dad Sangyeon. Sangyeon has a thing for Sunwoo's best friend Eric. Sunwoo completely endorses the idea of them being together so Sunwoo does what Sunwoo does best: meddle.orEric and Sangyeon like each other but won't say anything and Sunwoo just wants them to kiss.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Sunwoo's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin this I just want to say that Sangyeon was not by any means attracted to Eric when he was younger. Sangyeon doesn't show attraction towards Eric until after he's an adult. I hope you guys enjoy this!!
> 
> Also Sunwoo uses vamp/he pronouns  
> Changmin uses pup/he  
> Chanhee uses they/them

Eric is gay. So  _ so _ gay that sometimes it’s painful. Eric has known he was gay since he was thirteen and got a nose bleed over his best friend’s dad at the pool. Sunwoo, Eric’s best friend, had laughed and made fun of Eric for finding vamps dad hot. Sunwoo has always been there for Eric and vice versa. Ever since the two became friends at twelve, Eric and Sunwoo have been attached at the hip, Eric spending the majority of his summers at Sunwoo’s house. Eric hadn’t meant to fall for Sunwoo’s dad, but Eric really couldn’t help himself. Sunwoo’s dad is built, sweet, caring, hot as fuck, and just one of the most amazing humans that Eric has ever met. Eric often finds himself daydreaming about Sunwoo’s dad at the most inappropriate of times, whether it be at work, at school, or in Sunwoo’s room as they throw darts at the wall while talking about Sunwoo’s crush on the Spencer’s manager. Eric isn’t ever aware of his consciousness slipping to his best friend’s dad until he’s ripped from his thoughts over something someone else says. 

“Dilf,” Chanhee takes a sip of their smoothie, Eric’s head snapping towards the blonde. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Eric swirls his straw in his strawberry lemonade, Sunwoo snorting and shaking vamps head.

“What part of the sentence did you hear?” Changmin takes a bite of pups cookie as pup looks over at Eric. 

“All I heard was dilf,” Eric blushes and sips his lemonade, Sunwoo laughing hard and leaning against Haknyeon. 

“Of course that’s all you heard,” Haknyeon pinches the bridge of his nose, Juyeon taking a bite of Haknyeon’s donut. 

“What do you two know that we don’t?” Juyeon looks over at Sunwoo and Haknyeon as Eric slinks into his seat and covers his face. 

“Youngjae has a thing for my dad,” Sunwoo laughs as Eric whines when he hears the collective gasp from their group of friends. 

“YOU WHAT? FOR HOW LONG?!” Chanhee looks at Eric who hides his face and shakes his head. 

“Since we were thirteen. He got a nosebleed when my dad got out of the pool shirtless,” Sunwoo giggles and pokes Eric’s cheek, Eric licking vamps finger, “Ew!” 

“Does your dad know?” Juyeon runs a hand through his red hair, Eric choking on his lemonade at the thought of him ever knowing. 

“Not that I know of. Dad doesn’t ever really talk about stuff like that with me anyways. Speaking of, Eric you’re spending the night tonight right? Dad wants to talk about birthday plans,” Sunwoo takes a sip of Eric’s lemonade before laying vamps head on Eric’s shoulder. 

“I was coming over anyway. My roommate wants me out of the dorm tonight to do god knows what with faes boyfriend,” Eric shudders and rests his head against Sunwoo’s. 

“Well we have to go. Juyeon’s parents want us to have dinner with them tonight so we should go get ready for that,” Haknyeon stands up and pulls his wallet out and sets some cash down on the table, “You ready Ju?” 

“I’m ready baby,” Juyeon stands up and wraps his arm around Haknyeon’s waist, “Good luck with Sunwoo’s dad Eric,” Juyeon winks as the two leave the diner. 

“Why were you guys talking about dilfs to begin with?” Eric looks over at Changmin and Chanhee who laugh and shake their heads. 

“Jacob. He could be labeled as a dilf,” Changmin finishes pups drink and pulls out pups wallet, “We have a class soon so we should probably head out,” Changmin puts some cash on the table as Sunwoo and Eric gather up the dishes neatly. 

“Bye guys! Have fun tonight Eric,” Chanhee winks before taking Changmin’s hand and leaving the diner. 

“This is never going to end is it?” Eric looks at Sunwoo who giggles and shakes vamps head, Eric putting some cash on the table neatly with a cute note on a napkin. 

“I am afraid not dear Eric,” Sunwoo grabs Eric’s hand and walks out of the diner with Eric, “What do you want for dinner? I have no idea when dad will be home.” 

“Anything but tteokbokki. We’ve had that the last three times I spent the night there,” Eric pouts as Sunwoo snorts but nods. 

Eric and Sunwoo walk down the sidewalk towards Sunwoo’s house as they talk about upcoming tattoos and piercings they might want. Ever since Sunwoo’s eighteenth birthday, the two have bought each other either a piercing or tattoo as a gift. Eric and Sunwoo are discussing matching tattoos as they walk inside of Sunwoo’s house, Lydia by Highly Suspect playing over the speakers signaling that Sunwoo’s dad is home already. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be home yet?” Sunwoo walks into the living room after vamp and Eric kick their shoes off at the front door, Eric following behind. 

“Meetings got cut early,” Sangyeon shrugs and takes another sip of his beer, “What are you two doing home?” 

“I got cut from work and my last class of the day got canceled from my professor having the flu. We just got back from the diner,” Eric walks into the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge, Sunwoo following and smirking at Eric. 

“What about you Sunwoo? I thought you were going to go ogle at Jacob?” Sangyeon snorts from the couch, Sunwoo grabbing a soda and dragging Eric into the living room. 

“I was going to, but then someone had to get cut. Plus Eric is more important than Jacob anyways,” Sunwoo sits on the opposite side of the couch, Eric opting to sit on the floor. 

“Eric, you can sit on the couch,” Sangyeon looks over at the younger who clenches his jaw and nods. 

“I know. I like sitting on the floor. Sunwoo what matching tattoo idea did we go with?” Eric slides his fingers into the hole in his jeans. 

“Oh tattoo talk? Oh! That reminds me! Eric, do you wanna see the new one I just recently got?” Sangyeon tilts his head as he looks at the younger who nods his head and sips his cola, “I have to get it touched up soon, but,” Sangyeon stands up and lifts his shirt, a dragon coiled on his stomach with flowers surrounding the dragon, some of the flowers dipping below the waistband of Sangyeon’s sweatpants. 

Eric chokes on his soda, Sunwoo laughing loudly before getting up and grabbing a bottle of water. Eric takes the water and chugs half of the bottle, Sangyeon looking at the younger concerned. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I just swallowed wrong,” Eric shakes his head, “It looks really good! I need a black light.” 

“For what reason?” Sunwoo and Sangyeon ask at the same time, Eric rolling his eyes and standing up. 

“Do you still have the black light in your room Sunwoo?” Eric stretches, his shirt lifting up. 

Sangyeon does everything he can to tear his eyes away from the silver metal poking through Eric’s belly button, Sunwoo rolling vamps eyes before looking over at Eric. 

“Yeah. It’s in the box under my bed,” Sunwoo leans against the couch as Eric nods and walks up the stairs to Sunwoo’s room, “Lee Sangyeon.” 

“Excuse you, I am your dad,” Sangyeon looks over at Sunwoo in shock, Sunwoo rolling his eyes. 

“You think Eric’s hot,” Sunwoo smirks, Sangyeon blinking at his son before grabbing his beer and chugging the rest of it, “Oh my god you do!” 

“Sunwoo, please stop talking. I do not want to think about this and the implications of this,” Sangyeon rubs his temples, Sunwoo beaming at vamps dad. 

“How long?” Sunwoo grins at Sangyeon who opens another bottle of beer and puffs his cheeks out. 

“His twentieth birthday party. You had gone to the bathroom and he was kind of drunk and tripped over something and fell into my lap. I almost kissed him but I didn’t. I haven’t thought about it cause he’s my son’s best friend. I’ve watched him grow up,” Sangyeon hangs his head over the back of the couch, “It’s weird isn’t it?” 

“I mean not really. He’s an adult now. He’s legal. You didn’t think of him like that until last year. You’re fine dad. I think you should pursue it. Let’s face it dad, you’re thirty-seven. You’re not getting any younger. You’ve put your love life on hold because of me. You don’t need to anymore. You don’t have to do it, but it’s just something to think about,” Sunwoo curls up next to vamps dad and lays vamps head on Sangyeon’s shoulder. 

“When did you get so smart huh? You must have gotten it from your mom,” Sangyeon ruffles Sunwoo’s hair, “She’d be so proud of you and who you grew up to be.” 

“I know dad. I know,” Sunwoo traces the orchid tattoo on vamps right forearm. 

“Sunwoo you have so many questionable things under your bed and I have so many questions, but I refuse to ask in front of your dad,” Eric shudders as he walks into the living room, “I’m turning the lights off. I want you guys to see my newest tattoo.” 

“Oh no. Please ask. I’m intrigued,” Sangyeon laughs as Sunwoo glares at Eric who rolls his eyes, “Confused on why the lights need to be off, but show us!” 

Eric turns the lights off then walks over to the two and turns the blacklight flashlight on. He runs the blacklight over his left forearm, the tattoo of the ghost showing up. Sangyeon and Sunwoo both gawk at the tattoo and how it lights up. Sangyeon reaches over and traces the linework, Eric’s skin jumping slightly at the contact before getting a chill that causes his arms to get goosebumps. Sangyeon raises his eyebrow and drags his nail over the linework, Eric’s eyes widening as his breath hitches. Sangyeon moves his hand away as Eric walks back to the light switch. He switches the lights and sits on the floor again. 

“So what are we going to do for dinner?” Sangyeon pulls his phone out then looks over at Eric and Sunwoo. 

“Not tteokbokki for the love of god. Sunwoo and I have had tteokbokki way too fucking much,” Eric groans and plays with the holes in his jeans. 

“I am out of ideas. My brain is of no use,” Sunwoo flops onto the other end of the couch and holds vamps hand out for Eric to hold. 

“We could order ramen from the shop that’s not far from here. It’s too far for you two to walk, but I can’t drive cause I drank, but how does that sound?” Sangyeon looks at Sunwoo and Eric, Sunwoo shrugging before laughing at the bright smile Eric gets. 

“Shut up! I love ramen,” Eric whines and lays down on the floor while holding Sunwoo’s hand. 

“Ramen it is! When do you guys want to discuss birthday stuff?” Sangyeon takes a sip of his beer and grimaces slightly at it being warm. 

“What are we even doing for my birthday Sunwoo? You never told me,” Eric rubs circles into the back of Sunwoo’s hand. 

“Dad wants to cook dinner for you and then he’s going to leave so our friends can come over! We’re going to have drunken game night! Dad will probably stay over at Younghoon’s,” Sunwoo smiles over at Eric who nods his head and beams at Sunwoo. 

“Do I get to know what you’re cooking?” Eric looks over at Sangyeon who raises his pierced eyebrow before smirking, “I’m taking that as a no.” 

“Are we doing it this weekend or the weekend after Christmas?” Eric sets his hand on his stomach when Sunwoo pulls vamps phone out.

“Probably the weekend after Christmas. The company takes a break from Christmas eve all the way up to New Year’s day. It would be the best time for all of us. Eric when is your last day of classes?” Sunwoo looks down at Eric who pushes his lips out in thought.

“Today was my last day of classes,” Eric snorts and lifts his shirt to trace the tattoo on his lower stomach. 

Sangyeon’s eyes are immediately locked onto the expanse of tattooed skin that has Sangyeon’s head spinning. Sangyeon quickly snaps his head back to his phone when he gets a text notification. Sangyeon glares over at Sunwoo who winks, Eric distracted by something on his phone. 

“What are we doing for the ramen? There’s the basic order which just comes with the normal stuff with it, or they have extras you can add into it,” Sangyeon looks back at his phone and puts his order in. 

“I want the basic one. I don’t need anything special with my ramen,” Eric sets his phone down then stands up, his shirt falling down to cover his stomach again, “Sunwoo do I have any clean pajamas?” 

“Yeah! Let me go with you to get changed also,” Sunwoo stands up and walks over to Eric after quickly shoving vamps phone in vamps pocket, “I’ll get the same thing as Eric dad. We’ll be right back!” Sunwoo beams then shoves Eric up the stairs to vamps room. 

Eric opens his mouth to say something before getting dragged into Sunwoo’s room, “Jesus Christ Sunwoo! What the hell is going on?” 

“Jacob texted me. He,” Sunwoo clenches vamps jaw and pulls vamps phone out to show Eric the text, “Just read.” 

Eric takes Sunwoo’s phone and sits on vamps bed as he kicks his jeans off. Eric reads over the conversation then screams and throws Sunwoo’s phone at the last text message Jacob sent. Sunwoo cries out in embarrassment before throwing sweatpants and a black cropped hoodie at Eric. 

“Sunwoo! What are you going to do?” Eric laughs as he looks over at Sunwoo who shrugs and flops onto the bed, “Sunwoo he’s asking you out! He wants you to be his! What’s worrying you?” 

“What if they end up finding someone better than me? Look what happened with Juyeon and Chanhee both? I fell for both of them and they got with me until Changmin and Haknyeon came along. I’m so scared Eric. I fell so hard for Cobi. I like him a lot,” Sunwoo tears up and looks up at Eric, Eric immediately pulling Sunwoo into a hug. 

“I got you baby. I got you,” Eric rocks Sunwoo, the older clinging to Eric’s shirt, “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” 

“I’m just scared to jump into it. I know he likes me back and I very obviously like them, but I’m just nervous,” Sunwoo sniffles and leans into Eric, Eric smiling as he runs his finger through Sunwoo’s hair. 

“I think you should go for it Sunwoo. You both like each other! There’s not a whole lot to lose Sunwoo. I know for a fact that Jacob likes you and they’ll treat you like you’re the most precious person to ever exist. You don’t have to, but I think you should,” Eric smiles and slips off the bed to put the sweatpants on and takes his shirt off and puts the cropped hoodie on.

“You’re right! I should,” Sunwoo wipes vamps eyes before smirking and turning to Eric, “And you should hit on my dad.” 

“KIM SUNWOO WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Eric screams and falls on his ass while looking up at the bed, Sunwoo laughing and slipping vamps sweatpants and matching hoodie on. 

“I mean you should take the chance with my dad! Come on! What do you have to lose Eric?” Sunwoo smirks and slips vamps phone into vamps sweatpants pocket. 

“Sunwoo are you hearing yourself? You’re my best friend! That’s your father!” Eric groans and hides his face in his hands. 

“Not saying you have to, but,” Sunwoo opens vamps door and starts walking out, “I think you should.” 

“You’re the absolute worst Kim Sunwoo,” Eric follows Sunwoo out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

“Are you two okay? I heard screaming,” Sangyeon looks at the two best friends confused. 

“I was just telling our lovely little Youngjae how he should-” Sunwoo gets cut off by Eric tackling vamp to the ground. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Eric clamps his hand over Sunwoo’s mouth, Sunwoo’s gaze turning from innocent to evil in a matter of seconds before the wet heat of Sunwoo’s tongue is all over Eric’s hand, “EW! YOU’RE SO GROSS!” Eric whines and wipes his hand on Sunwoo’s hoodie, the older laughing and pulling Eric into a hug, “You’re lucky I love you,” Eric hugs vamp back happily. 

“You two are insane,” Sangyeon opens another beer and turns the music off, “Do you guys want to play Mario Kart?” 

“Dad aren’t you a little too old for video games?” Sunwoo smirks and sits on the other side of the couch, Sunwoo pulling Eric onto the couch with them. 

“Sunwoo, I’m only sixteen years older than you,” Sangyeon rolls his eyes and stands up, Eric’s eyes traveling to Sangyeon’s stomach when he stretches, “Mario Kart or a different game?” Sangyeon turns around and looks at Eric with a slight smirk. 

“Mario Kart,” Eric and Sunwoo both respond at the same time, Sangyeon snorting and setting everything up for the three of them. 

“Dinner should be here in about twenty minutes,” Sangyeon sits on the couch after handing Sunwoo and Eric controllers. 

“Hey dad, would it be okay if Jacob stops by after their shift?” Sunwoo looks over at Sangyeon who nods his head, “Sweet!” Sunwoo quickly texts Jacob before tossing vamps phone on the floor as the three start picking their characters and vehicles for the game. 

The three compete in four races, Eric winning three of them and Sunwoo winning the last one. Sangyeon blinks at the screen in confusion questioning to himself how he lost all four races. Eric and Sunwoo laugh at Sangyeon’s reaction, Sangyeon pouting and walking over to the front door when someone knocks. Sangyeon takes the ramen after handing the delivery person a tip then heads into the dining room. 

“Eric, Sunwoo, come in here,” Sangyeon calls, the two boys scrambling from the couch to the dining room, hunger clouding their brains. 

Eric and Sunwoo pull chairs out and sit down across from one another, Sangyeon sitting at the end of the table. He pulls the food out and hands everyone their food. Eric excitedly opens his container of ramen after Sunwoo and Sangyeon open theirs and start eating. 

“Sangyeon, you are the absolute fucking best,” Eric groans out in satisfaction as he takes his first bite of ramen. 

Sunwoo starts choking on vamps noodles from trying to laugh at Eric’s statement, Sangyeon’s cheeks dusting pink. Sunwoo finally calms down and continues to eat the ramen, Sangyeon standing up to get everyone drinks. 

“Hey Eric I got you some mango juice for when you’re over because I know that you like it,” Sangyeon smiles and walks over to the table with a mango juice for Eric, a soda for Sunwoo, and a water for himself. 

“Thanks,” Eric nervously bites at the metal bar in his tongue as he opens the straw and puts it in the box. 

“Yeah of course!” Sangyeon sits down and continues to eat, Sunwoo rolling vamps eyes. 

For the rest of dinner, Sangyeon, Eric, and Sunwoo sit and talk about work, classes Eric is taking next semester, Eric’s family in the U.S., Sangyeon’s next tattoo idea, and Sunwoo’s relationship with Jacob. Once they’re finished, Eric cleans everything up, throwing the trash away and wiping off the table. Sangyeon and Sunwoo go back into the living room and sit down on the couch. Eric walks back into the living room and goes to sit on the floor when Sunwoo grabs the back of Eric’s hoodie and makes him sit in between vamp and Sangyeon. 

“When is Jacob supposed to get here?” Sangyeon stretches his arm on the back of the couch, Eric desperately fighting the urge to lean back into Sangyeon’s arm. 

“Soon hopefully. They said they got me something,” Sunwoo picks up vamps phone, then beams at the front door when someone knocks, “Speak of the devil,” Sunwoo jumps up and runs over to the front door. 

Sunwoo opens the large door, Jacob’s bright smile hiding behind it. Sunwoo jumps up, Jacob picking vamp up and hugging vamp tightly. 

“Hello Jake,” Sangyeon waves at Jacob once he sets Sunwoo down. 

“Hey Sangyeon. Hey Eric! I missed you at work. Are you working tomorrow?” Jacob holds Sunwoo’s hand and kicks his shoes off. 

“No. Kevin told me that I was cut until this weekend,” Eric puffs his cheeks out then rolls his eyes at Sunwoo, “Oh my god fine! Go away. Leave me here with this creepy old man,” Eric scoffs and laughs when Sangyeon whines. 

Sunwoo waves and drags Jacob upstairs to vamps room to talk. Sangyeon bites at his lip and turns the television on to a random show. 

“I don’t know what’s going to go on in there and frankly I don’t want to know,” Sangyeon laughs that shy sounding laugh that has Eric swooning. 

“I don’t either. Vamp may be my best friend, but if I have to hear anything I think I may disown vamp,” Eric pulls his legs closer to his chest, the cropped hoodie giving him chills. 

“Are you okay? You’re shivering,” Sangyeon frowns and grabs the blanket from next to Eric, Sangyeon’s arm wrapping around Eric’s shoulders making the younger shudder slightly at the contact. 

“Yeah I’m okay. I’m just cold,” Eric smiles at Sangyeon who hands Eric the blanket, “Oh. Thanks,” Eric unfolds the blanket and covers himself, “Can I ask something that may come off as rude or intrusive?” 

“Eric you can ask me anything,” Sangyeon smiles at Eric who bites at his lip and nods. 

“Are you gay?” Eric pulls the blanket closer to his body as he shivers again. 

“I’m pansexual with a male lean. I prefer men, but I’ll date anyone,” Sangyeon shrugs and hums, “What about you?” 

“I’m gay. How come you had Sunwoo so young?” Eric blurts and covers his mouth, “Sorry that sounded really mean.” 

“No it wasn’t mean,” Sangyeon laughs softly and runs a hand through his hair, “If I’m honest I don’t know why. Heiran and I were young, dumb, and reckless. We often fought against our parents and one stupid decision lead to another and she got pregnant. My parents helped me with the condition that I helped Heiran raise our baby. Heiran moved in with me and I worked my ass off to help Heiran as much as I could.” 

“Can I ask what happened?” Eric looks over at Sangyeon who nods and smiles sadly. 

“I had finished school and decided to get my service out of the way. My mom and dad were going to help Heiran watch over Sunwoo as I served. Towards the end of my service, Heiran fell sick. Sunwoo was almost three or four at this time. By the time I got home, my family had done what they could to help her. She died in the hospital a month after I got out. I’ve raised Sunwoo by myself since. Heiran would have loved you,” Sangyeon smiles at Eric who blushes but smiles softly. 

“If she was still alive would you two still be together?” Eric looks over at Sangyeon who raises his eyebrow in confusion then laughs. 

“I guess I forgot to mention that,” Sangyeon laughs and shakes his head, “She was lesbian. She had just gotten broken up with her girlfriend and I had just got broken up with by my boyfriend and we stupidly thought that one night with the opposite gender would be good. Let’s just say Heiran never touched a dick after me,” Sangyeon laughs and ruffles Eric’s hair. 

“That must have hurt your ego,” Eric smirks at Sangyeon who scoffs and flicks Eric’s ear, “I’m kidding!”

“You’re such a brat,” Sangyeon sighs, a small smile gracing his features, “Can I ask an intrusive question?” 

“Yeah of course,” Eric leans back against the couch, Sangyeon’s arm tensing slightly then relaxing against the back of Eric’s neck. 

“Are you dating someone?” Sangyeon runs his tongue bar against the back of his teeth. 

“No I’m not. Are you?” Eric bites at the inside of his lip nervously. 

“That I am not. I do like someone however, but there’s kind of an age gap between us so I’m scared to approach it,” Sangyeon leans further back into the couch, Eric frowning slightly but nodding. 

“I mean, if you’re both consenting and legal adults then I don’t see the problem. You should go for it Sangyeon! I mean objectively speaking, you’re an extremely attractive guy. Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Eric shrugs and pulls the blanket tighter around himself. 

“What if they were the same age as my son?” Sangyeon plays with his eyebrow piercing nervously while looking at Eric to gauge his reaction. 

“Legal and consenting age. I don’t see a problem with it, but you’d have to talk to them about it. I would date someone your age. You’re not that much older than us,” Eric looks at the tv not wanting to pay attention to the intense gaze that Sangyeon has on him. 

“I’ll have to think about it,” Sangyeon bites at his tongue bar, “Do you want anything for your birthday or Christmas?” 

“Sangyeon, you’re not getting me anything!” Eric glares at the older. 

“I’ll just find out from Sunwoo what you want. You know that vamp can’t keep that stuff from me,” Sangyeon smirks at Eric who rolls his eyes. 

“If I were to want anything, it would probably be a new custom skateboard or a tattoo. Tattoo might be cheaper so a tattoo,” Eric looks over at Sangyeon, “Please don’t think I’m weird, okay?” 

Sangyeon looks at Eric questioningly and opens his mouth to say something when he feels Eric take his arm and wrap it around Eric’s shoulders. Sangyeon smiles and pulls Eric closer, the younger leaning against Sangyeon happily. 

“Sorry, I’m just really cold and you’re really warm,” Eric blushes and looks away from Sangyeon, the older laughing and shrugging. 

“It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize. I’ve told you for years that if you ever need a hug or anything like that, that I’m here for you,” Sangyeon beams at the younger, “So this custom skateboard. Tell me about it.” 

“Sangyeon! No! Just get me a tattoo!” Eric whines and hides his face in his hands. 

“You are absolutely no fun,” Sangyeon rubs Eric’s shoulder, the younger melting into the touch, “If one were to look to make a custom skateboard, where would I go?” 

“There’s a website that I use all of the time! It’s got super cool decks, but I always go for the psychedelic looking ones. I go over it with uv paints so when Sunwoo and I go to the black light skatepark it just looks fucking cool,” Eric beams at Sangyeon before glaring at him, “I hate you. I truly do.” 

“Victory is so so sweet,” Sangyeon smirks at Eric who sticks his tongue out before leaning back into Sangyeon, “Do you want to show me the website?” 

“I might as well,” Eric pulls his phone out and unlocks his phone then opens up safari, “Do you have anything you want for Christmas?” 

“Just to spend time with you and Sunwoo,” Sangyeon rubs circles into Eric’s shoulder as Eric shows Sangyeon the website. 

“Sangyeon I will kick your kneecaps in. I have been saving up all year to get you and Sunwoo something for Christmas. I know what I’m getting Sunwoo, but I don’t know what to get you!” Eric pouts and pokes Sangyeon’s arm. 

“How about this. I want to get you this custom skateboard and you get me a custom snowboard. Sound good?” Sangyeon ruffles Eric’s hair then grabs his phone and puts the website into his notes for later. 

“Yeah! Are we going to go this year?” Eric slides his phone into his pocket and looks over at the tv. 

“I’m thinking about it, but only if you clear it with your classes,” Sangyeon flicks Eric’s ear, the younger pouting at the pain in his ear. 

“I’m responsible!” Eric scoffs and traces some of the tattoos on Sangyeon’s arm. 

“Jacob I think they’re being gay,” Sunwoo gawks at the couch, Jacob stifling his laughter. 

“Eric was cold so I brought him closer to me. Is there a problem Sunwoo?” Sangyeon raises his eyebrow, Sunwoo shaking vamps head, “What were you two discussing?” 

“I sucked his dick dad. Is that what you want?” Sunwoo pinches the bridge of vamps nose, “We just talked about our relationship and how we want to proceed. ALL WE DID WAS KISS, FATHER!” 

“I’m just saying,” Sangyeon holds his hands up defensively before immediately putting his hand back on Eric’s shoulder, “Jacob are you staying over?” 

“I wish, but sadly I have to open tomorrow. Kevin called in saying that kit was going to be late because of something stupid, so sadly I can’t stay. I will be here for the party though! Eric you still haven’t told me what you want,” Jacob looks at the younger who shrugs, “You’re so impossible to shop for.” 

“No I am not! I like ramen, hoodies, mango juice, and video games. I always like new piercing jewelry. There. You can share that with the others,” Eric huffs and leans closer into Sangyeon, the older ruffling his hair. 

“Okay okay okay, damn. Well it was nice seeing you Eric and Sangyeon! Eric I’ll probably see you this weekend!” Jacob slips their shoes on, Sunwoo leaning down slightly to kiss Jacob before Jacob leaves. 

Sunwoo sits down on the couch and looks over at the two, “You’re both gay.” 

“No only one of us is gay,” Sangyeon rolls his eyes, “How did the talk go?” 

“Well we’re boyfriends. We get to hold hands and kiss and be cute together,” Sunwoo blushes and bites at his lip while smiling, “I really like them dad. Jacob really makes me happy.” 

“That’s all I ask for kiddo. I think your mom would like him a lot too,” Sangyeon smiles at Sunwoo, Eric sitting up and opting to sit on the floor again with the blanket. 

“She does. Jacob stopped at a flower shop on his way here. They said that for some reason they felt compelled to be there. Jacob told me that for some reason he needed to buy me an orchid and there was only a purple orchid left. Mom likes him,” Sunwoo traces the orchid on vamps arm then looks over at Eric, “Why are you on the floor?” 

“You two were having a moment. I didn’t want to be in the middle of it,” Eric bites at his lip and shrugs. 

“Get your ass back up here so we both can cuddle you,” Sunwoo rolls vamps eyes but grins at Eric as he gets up on the couch, “What do you want me to get you for Christmas?” Sunwoo snuggles into Eric, Sangyeon scooting closer and wrapping his arms around the both of them. 

“You can help Sangyeon get whatever he’s getting me,” Eric leans against Sangyeon’s arm while snuggling into Sunwoo. 

“Nope,” Sangyeon hums, “If Sunwoo helps then you’re not getting me the snowboard.” 

“You fucking suck,” Eric looks at Sangyeon who smirks. 

“I can,” Sangyeon winks, Eric’s brain short circuiting as Sunwoo flicks Sangyeon’s ear, “Ow!” 

“What’s dad getting you?” Sunwoo tilts vamps head and pokes Eric’s knee. 

“He’s getting me a custom skateboard since Juyeon fucking smashed mine like an idiot,” Eric rolls his eyes, Sunwoo nodding vamps head, “I know what I’m getting you.” 

“THAT’S NOT FAIR! SOHN YOUNGJAE!” Sunwoo grabs Eric’s face and squishes his cheeks, “Tell me what to get you!” 

“You should get him something personal. You know how Younghoon got him and Jaehyun those matching necklaces for their friendiversary?” Sangyeon looks at Sunwoo who gasps and nods, “But don’t do necklaces. You get too fussy with them,” Sangyeon smiles at Sunwoo who nods. 

“I have an idea,” Sunwoo grins and snuggles into Eric happily, “I’m excited for the birthday party!” 

“I am too,” Eric yawns and leans into Sangyeon, Sunwoo looking over at Sangyeon. 

“Do you want me to move so you two can sleep on the couch?” Sangyeon asks, Sunwoo nodding, “Okay bub,” Sangyeon moves his arms from around the two boys and stands up, Eric cuddling into Sunwoo half-asleep, “I’ll make breakfast in the morning. I love you both,” Sangyeon kisses Sunwoo’s forehead and then Eric’s cheek, “Goodnight you two.” 

“Night dad,” Sunwoo smiles at Sangyeon who locks the front door then walks back over and covers them up with a blanket. 

“Night hyungie,” Eric closes his eyes and falls asleep almost immediately. 

“He’s so into you dad. Please don’t break his heart,” Sunwoo looks up at Sangyeon who smiles and nods. 

“I won’t kiddo. Do you think your mom would like him?” Sangyeon looks down at Sunwoo with a small smile. 

“If mom could see the way you look at him, I know for a fact that mom would love him. I love you dad,” Sunwoo snuggles into Eric and yawns. 

“I love you too,” Sangyeon walks to the hall by the stairs and walks down it to his bedroom, “I really am in so deep.” 

It’s the day of Eric’s birthday party, Eric’s actual birthday was spent in a tattoo shop with Sunwoo getting matching tattoos together. Eric’s right forearm now sporting a tattoo of Ponyo that when put with the Sosuke tattoo on Sunwoo’s left forearm creates the infamous scene of Ponyo flying above Sosuke. Eric and Sunwoo are now getting ready for the party in Sunwoo’s bathroom, Sangyeon down in the kitchen making Eric’s birthday dinner. Eric is messing with his hair after buttoning up the buttons on his double button black shirt, the first button low enough that it shows off his chest a little. Eric fixes his black leather belt that holds up his black skinny jeans before he looks over Sunwoo’s outfit. The older is wearing black pleather jeans and white cropped t-shirt. Sunwoo pulls the look together with two necklaces; a spiked necklace and a chain link necklace. Sunwoo runs a hand through vamps freshly dyed red hair before applying a clear glittery lip gloss to vamps lips. 

“How do I look?” Sunwoo twirls, Eric leaning against the wall while looking over his best friend. 

“You look good! Jacob will swoon for sure,” Eric winks at Sunwoo through the mirror, Sunwoo rolling vamps eyes, “How do I look?” 

“My dad is going to forget every language known to man,” Sunwoo smirks and opens the bathroom door, “You ready to go?” 

“Of course,” Eric walks out of Sunwoo’s bathroom and eventually vamps bedroom. 

Sunwoo leads Eric down the stairs, the both of them talking about who was coming and what kind of games they would be playing. Eric shudders at how cold the downstairs is, the comfortable heat from Sunwoo’s bedroom and bathroom now completely gone. 

“Fuck!” Sangyeon winces, Sunwoo and Eric immediately run into the kitchen. 

“DAD ARE YOU OKAY?!” Sunwoo grabs the first aid kit from under the sink in a panic. 

“I’m fine kiddo,” Sangyeon laughs and runs a hand through his hair, Eric just now noticing the lack of shirt Sangyeon is wearing, “I just pinched my finger a bit. I’ll be okay,” Sangyeon smiles at Sunwoo before reaching up and grabbing a cup from the cupboard, Eric’s eyes fixated on the way Sangyeon’s muscles flex and strain. 

“Eric!” Sunwoo’s eyes widen at the deep blush that settles on Eric’s features. 

“Huh? What?” Eric blinks and finally looks away from Sangyeon’s shirtless form, Sunwoo snorting and shaking vamps head. 

“You zoned out. Hey dad when is the food going to be finished?” Sunwoo puts the first aid kit away and leans against the counter. 

“Probably in about thirty to forty minutes. Why?” Sangyeon looks over at Sunwoo and finally takes in vamps outfit, “You look good kiddo. Jacob is for sure going to fall on their face,” Sangyeon laughs softly before going back to cooking. 

“Can I leave Eric here with you? I have to go to the store to get something for the party and Eric can’t be there,” Sunwoo walks over to the front door to put vamps shoes on as Eric jumps onto the counter. 

“Yeah you can leave him here. Please be safe. Text one of us when you get there and when you’re on your way home,” Sangyeon waves at Sunwoo who winks at Sangyeon and leaves the house. 

Eric leans back against the cupboard and pushes his sleeves up, his new tattoo on display. Eric stretches and bites at his bottom lip when Sangyeon turns around to look at Eric with a light blush. 

“I uh,” Sangyeon steps closer to Eric, the younger’s breath hitching from how close Sangyeon is, “I need in the cupboard.” 

“H-Here let me move,” Eric braces his hands on the counter to jump off when Sangyeon opens the cupboard, Sangyeon’s chest practically touching Eric’s chest as he reaches into the cupboard to get some spices. 

Eric’s entire body tenses as Sangyeon pulls away and looks at him, Sangyeon smirking and walking back over to the stove. Eric practically melts into a puddle on the counter. Did Sangyeon really just make a move on him?

“Fuck,” Eric mumbles to himself and runs a hand through his bleach blonde hair. 

“You okay  _ Youngjae _ ?” Sangyeon raises his brow, a small smirk gracing his features.

Eric runs his tongue bar against the back of his teeth slowly to try and calm himself down, Sangyeon’s words and close proximity igniting a flame in his chest that spreads across his whole body. Sangyeon  _ is _ flirting with him and he has no idea how to handle it. Should he freak out? Sunwoo said it was okay, but should he double check? Eric is suddenly brought out of his thoughts when there’s a hand on his waist. Eric looks at Sangyeon shocked, the older biting at his own lip with nervousness. 

“Remember last week on the couch when I said I liked someone younger than me?” Sangyeon puts his other hand on the other side of Eric’s waist, Eric’s heart rate speeding up, his breathing labored. 

“I like you too. Fuck. I really fucking like you Sangyeon,” Eric wraps his arms around Sangyeon’s neck and pulls him closer, “Please kiss me.” 

“Anything for you,” Sangyeon grins at Eric and presses his lips to Eric’s. 

Eric melts into the kiss, Sangyeon kissing deeper. Eric tangles his fingers into Sangyeon’s hair and tugs slightly, Sangyeon groaning and biting at Eric’s bottom lip. Eric parts his lips for Sangyeon, Sangyeon sliding his tongue past Eric’s teeth. Sangyeon smirks into the kiss as he and Eric fight for dominance, Eric quickly giving up and letting Sangyeon explore his mouth. Sangyeon pulls away from the kiss and rests his forehead against Eric’s, Eric grinning at Sangyeon. 

“Baby your phone has been vibrating for the past two minutes,” Sangyeon huffs out a laugh, Eric quickly pecking Sangyeon’s lips before he goes back to the stove. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Eric puts the phone on speaker after he answers it. 

“So change of plans. The party is cancelled, but Jacob is still coming over. Juyeon and Haknyeon got snowed in at Haknyeon’s parents house and Chanhee and Changmin’s car broke down and they’re stranded in the countryside with Chanhee’s parents until they can get their car fixed. Jacob is here at the store with me. Is there anything we want for tonight?” Sunwoo hums into the phone, Eric looking over at Sangyeon with a smile. 

“Maybe hot chocolate stuff and snacks. Do you want anything babe?” Sangyeon looks back at Eric who juts his lips out in a pout as he thinks. 

“EXCUSE ME? YOU FINALLY MADE A MOVE?” Sunwoo screeches, the loud pitched noise becoming garbled. 

“Yeah he did. We can talk more when you get home. I just want more mango juice please,” Eric swings his legs, “Does this mean I can change?” 

“Yeah you can change. I’m going to hang up now so I can finish shopping. I’ll be home soon. Bye! Use protection!” Sunwoo hangs up, Eric rolling his eyes and unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Sangyeon turns around and looks at Eric who nods and smiles, “You’re a brat.” 

“You’ve told me,” Eric winks at Sangyeon, “I’ll be right back.” 

“You better hurry up,” Sangyeon smiles and presses a quick kiss to Eric’s cheek as the younger runs up to Sunwoo’s room to change. 

Eric sheds the party clothes off before slipping on some sweatpants and a cut off tank top that exposes Eric’s sides. Eric walks down the stairs then back into the kitchen before he jumps back up onto the counter. Sangyeon stands in between Eric’s legs and holds out a spoon, Eric opening his mouth. 

“Tell me how it tastes,” Sangyeon puts the spoon in Eric’s mouth, Eric slurps up the liquid on the spoon. 

“Oh my god. This is amazing. Wait,” Eric grabs Sangyeon’s face to look him in the eyes, “Are you making me ramen?” 

“Maybe,” Sangyeon beams at Eric who just sighs dreamily. 

“You really are perfect huh?” Eric grins and kisses Sangyeon’s nose, the older blushing as he goes back to the stove. 

“Can I ask when you started liking me?” Sangyeon reaches up and grabs several bowls from the cupboard, Eric’s eyes fixating on Sangyeon’s back muscles as they flex and strain from his movements. 

“Since I was thirteen. Remember that pool day we had and my nose started bleeding?” Eric blushes and picks at his sweatpants. 

“That was because of me?” Sangyeon laughs and stands in between Eric’s legs again, “Do you remember anything from your twentieth party?” 

“I remember being kind of tipsy and tripping into you,” Eric rests his hands on Sangyeon’s shoulders while smiling. 

“Yeah. That’s when for me. You just looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes of yours and you just looked so ethereal. I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I didn’t. Now I know I should have,” Sangyeon smirks and presses his lips to Eric’s. 

Eric kisses back, his hands wrapped around Sangyeon’s neck. Sangyeon kisses deeper, his hands gripping Eric’s waist. Eric melts into the feeling as he bites at Sangyeon’s bottom lip, Sangyeon parting his lips. Eric wraps his legs around Sangyeon’s waist as he slides his tongue past Sangyeon’s lips and teeth, the older immediately giving Eric dominance. Eric explores Sangyeon’s mouth, Sangyeon digging his nails into Eric’s waist. Eric pulls away from the kiss, Sangyeon’s bottom lip captured in between his teeth. 

“Holy fucking shit I think I’m watching realy life porn,” Sunwoo gawks at the two, Eric shrieks and hides his face in Sangyeon’s neck. 

“Sunwoo that was not porn,” Jacob shakes their head and takes the bags into the living room. 

“Dinner is basically done. Baby why don’t you go sit in the living room and I’ll bring it in to you,” Sangyeon kisses Eric’s forehead before stepping away from him, Eric jumping off of the counter and walking into the living room with Sunwoo, Jacob walking into the kitchen to help Sangyeon. 

“I’m so happy for you Eric! You guys look genuinely happy together,” Sunwoo leans against Eric’s shoulder with a bright smile, “I only ask if you two have sex, please do not talk to me about that. Not only are you my best friend, but that’s also my dad. I think I’ll go insane,” Sunwoo laughs when a strangled noise erupts from Eric’s throat. 

“Why must you do this to me Sunwoo?” Eric whines and hides his face in his hands, Sunwoo rubbing Eric’s back, “Thank you. It means a lot to me.” 

“You both can thank me later at the wedding,” Sunwoo smirks and shoves Eric, Eric shrieking and punching vamps arm. 

“Here’s your food my love,” Sangyeon grins and sets the ramen bowl on the coffee table in front of Eric, Jacob setting Sunwoo’s bowl down. 

“ITS!” Eric excitedly gasps and points to the bowl, “SUNWOO IT’S THE PONYO RAMEN!” 

“I know,” Sunwoo laughs and leans into Jacob who sits down with his own ramen. 

Sangyeon sets his ramen on the coffee table before laughing as Eric sits in his lap and hugs him tightly, “Someone’s happy.” 

“I love you I love you I love you I love you,” Eric kisses all over Sangyeon’s face, the older laughing more and holding Eric close. 

“I love you too baby,” Sangyeon kisses Eric gently, Eric grinning into the kiss. Sangyeon pulls away soon after then kisses Eric’s nose, “You gotta eat it before it gets cold baby.” 

“Thank you so much. You’re honestly the best,” Eric sits back down on the floor, Sangyeon immediately putting Eric back into his lap. 

Sangyeon rubs Eric’s shoulder slightly before leaning over and taking a bite of his ramen, Eric groaning in delight once he takes a bite of his. Jacob turns the tv on, Sunwoo leaning into him as they eat their food. Eric couldn’t think of a better way to spend celebrating his birthday. He had Sangyeon to himself and Eric couldn’t describe the feeling beyond the word perfect. It was perfect. Everything about Sangyeon was perfect and Eric gets him all to himself. Eric was never going to get over this feeling. 


End file.
